


Of Evergreen Flames

by dreamingofa_ghost



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bruce is a good science-bro, Clint is like Tony's brother, Everyone is protective of Tony, Loki is bored, Loki is powerful, Loki needs Tony, M/M, Natasha is like Tony's sister, Please forgive the author, Protective Avengers, Protective Loki, Steve is a good best friend, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony is likeable, Tony is oblivious, Tony-centric, Tony-whump, loki is lost, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofa_ghost/pseuds/dreamingofa_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps it was the green flames that led Tony astray. Poison green, dancing lights, hovering above the forest path and leading to the deepest, darkest part of the woods."</p><p>FrostIron, with a twist of a 'Red-Riding Hood' plotline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Evergreen Flames

Perhaps it was the green flames that led Tony astray. Poison green, dancing lights, hovering above the forest path and leading to the deepest, darkest part of the woods. They flickered so fast, that Tony wondered if it was some sort of daydream. He knew Steve's warning by heart ("...so whatever you do, stay on the path and develop a relationship with Mother Nature. Got it? Tony? Tony? Oh my...are you sleeping? Tony!") and knew that he was probably going to be receiving a lecture on behaving (again) but he could hardly bring himself to care. 

Because there was green fire. Leading to somewhere besides this boring path of his. Steve couldn't blame Tony on this. He just couldn't. This...this was much better than 'developing a relationship with Mother Nature' (besides, he already had a healthy relationship with Lady Science---unfortunately, that argument did not work with Steve). This was...beautiful. Dangerous. Something about it just...captivated Tony. The way the flames seemed to beckon him. The way the shade of green seemed so right and so mesmerizing.

Like fate had meant him to follow them.

"Fuck it," muttered Tony. His armor made odd little clanking sounds as it crunched on the sticks and branches on the forest floor.

"Sir," said JARVIS, "I believe Captain Rogers had specifically said to-"

"Hush," Tony muttered, distracted as he followed the floating lights. "I know. Just...hold on. Let me look." JARVIS made a little sound of disapproval that only sentient A.I.'s could make and resumed its silence.

The woods grew deeper. Darker. More menacing. There was a malicious intent in the air, along with something heavy and seductive. Tony could've sworn he felt someone plant a cold kiss on his neck, which was fucking scary because he was in his armor. "JARVIS," he said sharply. "Run a scan for anything. Anything suspicious."

"Yes sir," JARVIS said. As Tony waited for the results, he scanned the area. No sign of the green flames. Turning back, he prepared to head to the path once more, only to find himself surrounded by dark pines and oak trees, with not a glimpse of the pure, white path. Shit. Tony tried turning around and panicked when he couldn't. The suit was locked, clamped, and he was frozen in his current position.

"JARV?" Tony demanded with an edge to his voice. "JARVIS?" 

JARVIS did not answer. 

"Oh, fuck it," Tony swore as he prepared to let himself out manually. It proved harder than he thought, and he succeeded after what Tony felt like years. "Shit," Tony said, the full implications hitting him. He was in the darkest part of the woods. With no communication. No sign of technology, of human life. "Motherfucker," Tony breathed, emphasizing the syllables. "Motherfucker."

He felt something cold and wet touch his waist, and Tony yelped. He jumped and whirled around. "What the ever-loving mother of-!" Tony cut off abruptly. He simply stared at everything with wide, big eyes.

There was a wolf before him, you see. A beautiful, magnificent wolf. Its fur was an odd shade between silver and ebony. Its eyes were sharp and cunning and a glacier blue, tinged slightly with gold. The wolf barred its teeth and suddenly, Tony realized how faint he was feeling. "Fuck," he choked out. "Fuck."

The wolf cocked its head and thumped down, its tail curled around its leg. It glared at Tony, as if scolding him for his language. Fuck it, Tony didn't care. There was a motherfucking wolf in front of him, a damned big one, that could probably eat him. "H-Hey buddy," Tony stuttered. "Okay. I'm just. I'm just going to back off. Slowly. So you won't eat me. You...you just had breakfast, right? A good breakfast? A big one? Good. Yeah, good." The wolf simply observed everything with narrowed eyes.

"Oh look," said a voice behind him, smooth and husky and simply elegant. "A mortal. You found a mortal, Fenrir, or perhaps it found us." Tony whirled around. A man stood there, with a green cloak wrapped around his armor. His black hair was slicked back and curled at the edges. He was smiling, and his eyes were green, flecked with gold. "Hello," said the man. His smile was very predatory. For some odd reason, Tony thought the man had some resemblance with the wolf: they both thought Tony was prey. "Did you enjoy my little display of flames, dear mortal?"

"Oh shit," Tony said. 

"My, you do have a way with words," the man said dryly. 

"Oh shit," Tony said again, because what? What the hell. "You made the fire? The green flames?"

"Yes, I did," said the man, smirking. "It was to attract poor, helpless prey for food. Of course, I didn't realize it would bring a mortal." The man laughed and Tony felt chills run down his spine.

"Okaaay," he said. "Okay. That's, that's nice. Good to know. Uh-huh. So. Um. I'm lost. I need to find a way back to the path. Name any price, and I swear, it'll be yours. I just need to go."

"Any price?" the man said, narrowing his eyes.

"Any," said Tony, desperate. "I'm a fucking billionaire, I can afford anything." His suit lay crumpled on the ground and Tony resisted the urge to drag it with him. He didn't want any sudden moves. Yeah, not with a wolf and a most likely insane guy watching him like a hawk. No sudden moves would be good.

"How interesting," drawled the man. "Yes. How interesting. Fenrir, do you hear this? The mortal would give anything to go back to its path. How frightfully pathetic." Fenrir, the wolf, merely cocked its head, studying Tony with dangerous eyes.

Comeoncomeoncomeon, thought Tony.

"Very well," said the man. He waved a hand and suddenly, green lights appeared. Tony stared at them with wide eyes, jaws dropping. "I will collect my reward when I feel right. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, sure," Tony said, feeling a bit dazed. "What's your name? I'll get back on you once I reach New York."

The man frowned, pursing his lips and staring at Tony. "Loki," he finally said. His eyes glinted red for a moment, and Tony didn't know if he was hallucinating or what. "Loki Laufeyson," he said.

Loki. And Fenrir. 

Whatever. Tony wasn't even going to ask. With another wave of the hand, Loki brought the suit over---floating in mid-air, holy shit, thought Tony---and dumped it on Tony's feet. "Perhaps you should bring this," said Loki with a predatory grin. Fenrir growled deep in his throat as he stared at the armor, but Loki brought a placating hand onto Fenrir's silky fur. The wolf calmed immediately.

"Yeah," said Tony hoarsely. "Sure."

"You can put it on now," said Loki almost carelessly. "The spirit that resides in the armor is rather frantic. He demands for you, I suppose. I tire of hearing such racket in nature's garden. You may go from this place by any means of transportation, but do not come back with such noise," Loki added with a pointed look towards the armor.

"Yeah," said Tony, dazed. "Sure."

He stood there stupidly.

"Oh, for the love of chaos," said Loki, rolling his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and Tony suddenly found himself inside the suit of armor, with JARVIS's sweet, sweet voice greeting him. "Please, do leave peacefully, or I shall make you," Loki said with a haughty sniff. He patted Fenrir's head and started braiding flowers onto his fur. The gesture was childish and innocent, but Tony knew that somehow, this Loki person could make his life into the living hell.

"Sir? Shall we set a destination?"

"Yeah," said Tony faintly. "To Steve. The cottage. The Avengers."

"Yes sir."

As he rose up the sky, Tony felt cold fingers brush his neck and a voice whispering in his ear, "I shall collect my reward when the time comes."

"Bloody hell," Tony swore suddenly as the finger pinched him.

"Sir? According to my sensors, your rising levels of-"

"Just...Just get me home."

"Of course, sir."

Tony shuddered as he felt frozen lips plant a kiss on his temple and a sweet, coldly whispered 'goodbye'. Good God.

How the hell was he going to tell Steve?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it. Although it is your choice, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Positive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
